Total Drama Rock!
by EmbryxTahko
Summary: Alrighty Total Drama Island is back and it has more sass, fights and crazy challenges. SO WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA ROCK!
1. Chapter 1

**The first 15 differnet stereo types get the slots..**

**Name:**

**Stereo Type:**

**Age (15-17):**

**Body:**

**Hair:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobias:**

**Talents:**

**Audition:**

**Why TDI?:**


	2. Chapter 2

These Eleven offically have their spot in Total Drama Rock!

1. Drew- The Crazy person- Piplup51

2. Russell Figgins- The Blue blood-TitanWolf

3. Linda Figgins- Shy girl- TitanWolf

'Jenn' Miranda- Caring Bookworm- Storm56Storm

5. Todd Balgaire- The ladies Man- Dreamer-by-Day

- The Loner/outcast/Rebel- AppleMistress

- The Punk Rocker/ Jokester-AstroCreep

8. Rex Blazemen-Scheming Nerd- Blazing T-Rex

9. Kari Lain- The musician- mysterious-bluerose

10. Greg- panicky kid- Julie

Hawkins- The Smart Blonde-TwilightFan9815


	3. The Offical Cast List!

: Drew

Stereo Type: Crazy person (like Izzy, but not as crazy)

Age (15-17): 17

Body: About like that of Noah's

Hair: Brown, about like Justins

Clothes: Light blue shirt with the power rangers on it

Personality: Lovable, fun to be around, crazy, good friend

Likes: Japan, Italy, Pokemon, reality tv, the evil girls on reality shows

Dislikes: cheese, fish, and men

Phobias: outer space

Talents: none actually

Audition: -standing in my room infront of the door- He dudes, if you want a  
crazy lovable, friendly dude, who is a great competitor and can give your show  
good ratings, than i'm your ma" -gives a really big grin then loses balence  
and falls out the door

Why TDI?: Seems like it would be a great experience

: Russell Figgins

sterotype: blue blood

age: 17

body: muscular

hair: long brown, tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon.

clothes: dark blue hunting jacket, white ruffle shirt, tan breeches, knee  
high boots.

personality: snobby, rude, egotistical, manipulative.

likes: himself, horseback riding, fencing, ballet.

dislikes: his step sister Linda because she isn't a blue blood.

phobia: wolves

talent: he can ballet dance.

audition: he stands beside a big stack of money and says "This will be yours  
if you put me on your show".

why TDI: to add another knotch on his belt.

: Linda Figgins

sterotype: shy girl

age: 15

body: slim

hair: blond

clothes: tight blue t-shirt, green shorts, pink tennis shoes.

personality: she is shy around others because her brother verbally beat her  
down every chance he got because she and her mother were lower class then him.  
but despite it all she loves her brother and tries to please him no matter  
what.

likes: reading, writing, swimming.

dislikes: being yelled at, Russell putting her down.

phobia: Russell

talent: she can do perfect impressions of people.

audition: she looks at the camera nervously "Hi... i'm Linda... i'd really  
like to be on your show" she is interupted by Russell coming in.

"What are you doing"

"I was auditioning - "

"Be quiet, how dare you speak to me, you peice of filth" he grabs the camera  
and turns it off.

reason for TDI: to prove to her brother that she isn't worthless.

: Jennifer (Jenn) Miranda

Stereo Type: Caring Girl/Bookworm

Age (15-17): 16

Body: Jenn has hazel eyes, her skin is tan, she has a body like Courtney, but  
isn't her at all

Hair: Jenn has short brown curly hair

Clothes: red tank top with a yellow flower on it, she has blue worn out  
jeans, and blue high heels

Personality: she is a very nice, caring person, and she usally go's to school  
for learning, and not boys

Likes: books, nice people, singing, learning

Dislikes: loud people, spiders, bugs

Phobias: spiders, bugs

Talents: Can pose, tell jokes, and sing

Audition: You can see a pretty looking girl on the screen. She is in her  
room. She says: "Hi, i am Jennifer, but most people just call me Jenn. I want  
to join because I want to learn how to go camping. I am really stubborn. I am  
pretty nice to people, so i'll probobly go far in the game. I hope I win!  
Thanks. I have to go do some homework.

Why TDI?: She wants to keep the money for college

: Todd Balgaire

Age (15-17): 17

Body: His body build is like Duncan's just a bit more muscular in the arms,  
chest, and legs although he's about Geoff's height.

Hair: He has short red hair.

Clothes: A medium blue t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and  
khahki pants with sneakers. He has his ear pierced at least three times in  
each ear and wears three tear-drop golden earrings, and he wears a single  
shark tooth around his neck.

Personality: Sly, Tricky, Caring, Flirty, Funny, Loves to make people smile,  
rarely serious but when he is watch out,patient, cunning, not perverted

Likes:Rock Climbing, Track, Flirting with the girls, playing tricks on Chef  
or the snobby girl.

Dislikes:Anyone messing up his pranks, anyone frowning, Bullies, anyone  
disrespticting a girl (like severly like emotionally.), drama queens

Phobias: Deer

Talents: He can make anyone laugh with his jokes, he's a stand up comic at  
some clubs and he's extremely fast being the star on the track team.

Audition: "Hey there! This is the ladies man himself, Todd Balgaire!" A  
redheaded teen smirked into the camera, and it suddenly showed him leaning  
against lockers as girls walked by, he whistles after one, "Hey Tinya! Looking  
good! Oh hello gorgeous." He smirked at a girl walking by, "I signed up for  
TDI because I thought it would be a good challenge, and I love challenges and  
never give up on them."

Why TDI?: He thought he could use the money to go to a college to become a  
doctor.

: Emily

Stereo Type:Loner/Outcast/Rebel

Age (15-17):16

Body:Slender, rather large breasts

Hair: Long, strait, blonde

Clothes: red tee and a jean skirt. Black jewlery

Personality: Emily is independent; and her temper gets the best of her when  
guys talk about how much better they are at sports. Emily wants to proove that  
girls can do things just as good as the guys can. She grew up being raised by  
her father; which put a bad influence on her. He wanted her to be a  
"proper" young lady. This is one of the reasons why Emily left home to  
apply to Total Drama College. Emily has a razor sharp toung; and she's not  
afraid to use it. Emily can be friendly if you break her shell. She has a  
pretty bad temper though, so you should really watch what you say around her.  
Emily likes playing darts, and she has a strange facination in cats. She has  
red contacts instead of glasses.  
She's basically lived the Cinderella life, having two evil stepsisters, Marie  
and Ashley.

Likes: Cats, Fortune telling, darts, singing/rock music

Dislikes: Haunted mansions, clowns

Phobias: Vampires, wtches, etc.

Talents: Her aim in darts. She has a strong singing voice.

Audition: She beats up three guys at once for calling her weak.

Why TDI?: She wanted to get away from her father.

:Jason

Age:17

Sterotype: punk rocker, joker

Eyes: Dark Green

Hair: Shaggy dark brown, usually has it spiked up

Clothes: Dark green jacket customized with pins and chains, a black Joe  
Strummer t-shirt, ripped dark blue jeans, chuck taylor all star shoes, and a  
pair of red & blue 3D glasses

Fear: Spiders, Ghosts, and Tunafish

Personality: Shy and distant at first, especially around girls, but after he  
warms up to people he becomes very friendly. Hardheaded and has a wicked, if  
not often strange, sense of humor and likes making people laugh. Has an  
encyclopedic knowledge of useless information. An all around nice guy and easy  
to get along with, Usually level headed but is no stranger to trouble.

Likes: His life revolves around music, horror movies and comic books. Plays a  
bass guitar and sings in a garage band back home,g ets kinda "wild" when on  
stage. Mainly listens to old school punk, rock, and reggae.

Dislikes: Waking up early, swimming, and bug bites.

Crushes:Rebel girls. He likes Goth/punk girls, like Gwen, Or anyone with an  
opposite personality. Dosen't go for popular or preppy girls though.

Why TDI: Joined TDI in hopes of winning so he can help further his band...and  
replace the many instruments he has smashed when up on stage.

Audition: *Camera turns on Jason staring at the camera holding his bass  
guitar with the rest of his band behind him* "Whats up TDI people! You should  
pick me because...well...you could always do much worse...plus I'm musically  
inclined! Check this out!" Jason and his band start to play Social Distortions  
"Another State of Mind" when halfway trough Jason starts to smash his guitar  
off the ground and swing it around the air as his band dives for cover. "Oh  
man!" a voice from behind the camera yells, "It's happening again!" Jason  
continues to toss his bass around trashing the drum kit and breaking the mic  
stand in half before the guitar slips from his grip and hurtles straight into  
the camera, cracking the lens and knocking it to the ground. Jason's feet come  
into view, "...opps..." He says timidly.

8. Name: Rex Blazeman

Stereo Type: The Scheming Nerd

Age (15-17): 15

Body: Mid-Weight, Fairly Pale Causcasian Male, Blue Eyes

Hair: Short Brown Hair

Clothes: Red Glasses, Black Polo, Tan Khaki Pants, White Tennis Shoes

Personality: Scheming, Malicious, Evil, though not completely without heart,  
Sarcastic

Likes: Technology, Victory

Dislikes: Insects, Flirty Girls, Defeat

Phobias: Spiders

Talents: Overall Intelligence, Shakespearean Monolouging, Lack of a Sense of  
Smell (is that a talent?)

Audition: Screen is black. "Why should you pick Rex Blazeman? Rex Blazeman is  
a winner. Rex Blazeman is a Genius. Rex Blazeman is an evil mastermind. Rex  
Blazeman sometimes refers to himself in the third person. And Rex Blazeman is  
your new winner." Waits a minute. "You forgot to take off the lens cap didn't  
you?"

Why TDI?: To Win!

9.  
Name: Kari (car-e) Lain

stereotype: the musician

Age: 17

Body: She's 5'0" and has a small frame

Hair: Long, streight, natural dishwater blond hair

Personality: kari is the kind of girl that "goes with the flow" She's laid  
back and nice.. she loves music! she's pretty clumsy to

likes: MUSIC! any kinds.. she plays the guitar, cello, piano, you name it..  
she also sings and writes her own music.. you can always find her under a nice  
shadey tree writing and humming to her self.

dislikes: silence, people with big ego's and mean people

phobia: complete silence.. she's always been around sound and music.. and  
just can't imagine silence in her life.

talents: hm.. she's pretty musical...

audition: The camera turns on and reveals a girl sitting on a stool playing a  
song on her guitar.. she stops playing and looks up to the camera...  
"Hey the names kari.. I want to be on tdi because i want to share my love of  
music to the viewers..thank you.."  
She leans over to turn the camera off but falls off the stool bringing the  
camera down with her and the picture goes black..

why tdi?: to share her love of music with the world

:greg last name is smith

sterotype: panicky kid

age: secretly 17 but says 16

body: like duncans except like two inchess taller

hair: black and shaggy

clothes: brown shirt with a white triangle in the middle and blue denim pants  
with brown converse ( not high tops)

personality: really sweet and not punk NOT punk he is really sweet and nice  
and caring like dj but is not all i love animals blah blah blah a little more  
boyish you know?

likes: his brother little brother duncan and his now dead mom

dislikes: his father and chocolate

phobias: his dad because his father beats him and duncan and killed there  
mother and he is really really scared of him

talents: juggiling any thing even people without messing up or hurting any  
body

audition: greg: hi and umm i would like to go on tdi to be able to get  
money...  
duncan: dude more then that...  
greg: and cause... drama??  
duncan: and if you dont pick my brother i will kill you.  
greg: duncan!!  
father: shut up , up there!!  
video tape goes up in snow.

why tdi?: because he wanted to get away from his abusive father and then once  
he got the money he could save it and when they turned 18 they could move out  
together and also greg cries at the dock because of duncan staying there  
getting beat and he has night mares about duncan being killed

: Catherine Hawkins

Stereo Type: The Smart Blonde

Age (15-17): 16

Body: Catherine has a tall yet slender body,with a few curves

Hair: She has long,way honey blonde hair

Clothes: Catherine's clothing consists off a strapless beige dress with jeans  
underneath,a dark brown belt fasted on top of her dress;around her waist,and  
brown penny loafers.

Personality: Catherine is very sweet and generous,sharing a passion of  
studying and does get mad at times,but unlike other people Catherine  
often holds her anger in...unless the person/thing really gets her mad.

Likes: Anything school related

Dislikes: Anything not school related

Phobias: Being stupid

Talents: Unless you count being intellegent one...then none

Audition: The camera shows a girl with long,wavy honey blonde hair sitting on  
a chair,holding the book Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer."Hey producers my  
name is Catherine Hawkins.I want to join TDI,or in this situation TDR,in hopes  
of making my parents see my parents want me to have some fun."the  
honey blone haired girl stated."When I came across this show I felt it was an  
oppotunity to have of course I'm not TDI or TDR material so it's okay  
if you don't pick all there are lots of other teenagers who are  
better canidates than me for this show,but if you do decide to let me in just  
let me ."Catherine said and with that the tape ended.

Why TDI?: Her parents wanted her to have "fun" and when she came across the  
show she felt that it was a great opportunity to make her parents proud.

: Kyle Jenson

Stereo Type: Care-free dude

Age (15-17): 16

Body: Has a high matabilism, so he is naturally skinny. Many think he is food-deprived, but he does eat.

Hair: light sandy color, short.

Clothes: White t-shirt under an open zip-up hoodie. Worn out jeans and sneakers as well. Never goes anywhere without his necklace with the chinese word for 'dog' at the end.

Personality: Is almost never serious about anything. Usually goes out of his way to bring the mood up, even if it means humilating himself for a laugh. Kyle is clearly not self consious.

Likes: entertaining friends.

Dislikes: Arguements, fights, Boats (See phobias)

Phobias: WATER (CAN'T swim, given up trying)

Talents: Motocross and cheering up people.

Audition: "hey, What's up? I'm Kyle! I really hope you pick me, 'cause I want to see more than 10 miles away from my home. Also, I am confident about the challenges! The only thing I can't stand is water...wait--why did I say that on camera?! Turn it off!" He lunges for the camera but the person holding it tilts it down and runs away.

"Chose Kyle, he's an awsome brother!" Yelled the camera-man, still running. then the camera goes black while Kyle yells, "Bro! I need to redo that! PLEASE!"

Why TDI?: Kyle has never left his home town, and wants to interact with strangers.

13Name: Jamie Kingston

Stereo Type: The Stoner People Love

Age (15-17):16

Body: Thin but muscular, strong forearms

Hair:short-cropped, dirty-blonde with a silver streak down the right side

Clothes: Yin-Yang necklace, a red muscle shirt, a grey and black striped hoodie with "Hot Topic" on the back, blue jeans, dark green converse, and a Chroic Stoner Emo Ranger sweatband.

Personality: Fun, sarcastic, stands up for what's right, mood can shift from happy-high to emo-depressed.

Likes:His necklace, Bowling For Soup, pie, swimming, his hair, cooking, chillin', ninja anime, and pyrotechnics.

Dislikes: Authority, "Populars", classical music, and romantic comedies.

Phobias: Dogs, because of an incident with a German Shepard and a cheeseburger...

Talents: Great at video games, cooks,plays electric guitar,making home-made cill-out smoke, and has mad ninja skillz.

Audition:"Hey there *cough*, I;m Jamie, and I really want to be on your show" Jamie threw several carrots up in the air, then leaps after them. He unsheathes a samurai sword, then slices them to bits. The pieces fall into a ball of soup. Jamie sheathes his sword with a satisfied grin, then a potato hits him on the head, knocking him out cold.

Why TDI?: To win some money to start his band carrer, then go to cooking school and become a world famous chef.

: Felton Nathaniel Higgins  
Age (15-17): 17  
Gender: Male  
Body: tall and lean, strong, handsome  
Hair: perfectly messy light blonde hair  
Eyes: hazel eyes that look green in certain lights  
Clothing: Brown boots, worn in jeans, brown t-shirt, brown cowboy hat  
Swimsuit: Black trunks  
Stereotype: The Gentleman Cowboy  
Personality: He's nice, outgoing, but not crazy. He's easy to be around, friendly, and always a gentleman to girls.  
Fears and why: Crocodiles because he swears he saw one in the small lake on his families ranch, and his twin sister, because she is capable on almost anything  
Family: Twin sister Madison, younger brother Mitchell, toddler sister Verona, and his parents, owners of a ranch and oil tycoons  
Other history: Despite his family being ridiculously rich, he and his siblings manage to live reasonably normal lives. They're not spoiled beyond belief, and they each have their own personalities. They each own a horse, and they have free reign on their ranch, as long as they don't disturb the workers. Felton and Madison have even spent time helping the workers in certain jobs.  
Likes: Steaks, horseback riding, rodeos, those bull machines (he's the best in his school at holding on), country music  
Dislikes: Jerks, catty girls, rap, being compared to Indiana Jones (even though he's a lot like him), getting injured (which he seems to be good at)  
Talents: horseback riding, bull-riding, using a lasso or a whip, getting injured  
Weaknesses: His sister, girls that use him  
Audition tape: "Hey there, y'all. My name is Felton Higgins, and Ah think Ah'd do well on Total Drama Island. Ah'm athletic, resourceful, and my sister can be a total nightmare, so Ah'd not get manipulated by someone like Heather." He doesn't realize as his sister creeps up behind him and starts mocking everything he's doing with exaggerated movements. "Ah'm nice, but Ah'm tough when the situation calls. Also, Ah know how to use a lasso and a whip. Ah'd be good for keeping anyone from killing anyone else, therefore saving y'alls butts from being sued. Anyway, Ah'd be really good for your show." He turns around and sees his sister. "Maddie!"  
"Too late," she yells and runs for the camera. It turns off.  
Why TDI: His sister convinced him and he felt he could use a new experience (hopefully away from his sister)  
Other: He's allergic to penicillin

: Aaliyah  
Stereo Type: The Dancer

Age (15-17): 17

Body: A bit shorter than average and an average body and weight size. Asian.

Hair: Dark brownish-red and wavy.

Clothes: A tank top that stops very high w/ a half jacket (black). So basically alot of her stomach is showing. Cargo pants and belly button piercing. Converse.  
She wears very light make up, just some eyeliner.

Personality: She's very open and not afraid to speak her mind. She has a bubbly personality and enjoys stage time. She doesn't get nervous easily.

Likes: Dancing, competition, obstacles and mazes, DDR- haha, animals, nature, movies and art.

Dislikes: Pollution, screaming, or very loud noises.

Phobias: Being stuck in a room with no light, door, or window.

Talents: Dancing. She's been part of a dance crew for a few years now could dance before she could walk. She's also an awesome actor, she can play a part well.

Audition: "Hey guys! I'm Aaliyah, and this is my crew!" she says, pointing back to several girls and guys in similar outfits. "It wouldn't be right if I told you why you should pick me. So instead, I got them to do it for me. And because they lik

Why TDI?:


	4. Chap4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update since like forever. I'm trying to work out a few details here and there on this. I want it to be good enough for you all. And the opening will be out soon so yea I love you all!**

**-Tahko**


End file.
